Mizar (Jet Force Gemini)
Mizar is an insect alien dictator and the assumed main antagonist of Jet Force Gemini. In reality, he is a robot controlled by Barry, the real main antagonist of the game and King Jeff's jealous brother. Background Mizar was the one responsible for destroying most of the Jet Force agency, leaving the Gemini Squad as the only remaining survivors. In the game Mizar sends his army of Ant Drones to invade the planet Goldwood and enslave the Tribals, the native race of that planet. Jet Force Gemini receives a distress call from Goldwood but Mizar's forces attack the ship before they can do anything. The team escapes but are separated during the attack. Eventually the three members of Jet Force Gemini raid Mizar's palace. Juno is the first to reach Mizar, he is stunned by Mizar's sheer size for a moment and takes out his Machine gun, but Mizar laughs at it and knocks out Juno with a heavy start blast. Mizar shrugs off Juno and returns to his throne. The rest of Jet Force Gemini arrive and the three confront Mizar. Mizar lifts a barrier of blue fire, but Lupus crosses it and fights the insect tyrant. After a brief battle Mizar seems to be defeated, but he flees and swears revenge against Earth. Mizar hijacks an asteroid and sets it on a collision course to Earth. The collision will kill Mizar but will also destroy Earth. Mizar is later seen watching happy tribals playing. He angrily smashes the monitor and sends an asteroid to the gem quarry. Despite Mizar's efforts, Jet Force Gemini reaches the asteroid. Mizar once again laughs at them and blast them with another heavy star like before. While Vela and Lupus are knocked by it but Juno manages to endure it and prepares for a final battle. After a long final battle against Juno, Mizar is killed. But soon everyone realizes there's something wrong with Mizar's dead head. It is then where it's revealed that Mizar is a robot piloted by Barry, the younger brother of Tribal King Jeff. Barry was jealous of Jeff's position as king and created Mizar and the Ant Drones to get revenge against the Tribal race. Juno prepares to arrest Barry but Jeff asks him not to as he'll deal with Barry's crimes at Goldwood. The team realizes the asteroid is too close to Earth now, Barry reveals that the asteroid threat was actually a bluff and he had a bomb read to destroy the asteroid, but now that Mizar is destroyed he won't reach the core of the asteroid on time. Floyd volunteers to take the bomb while everyone else escapes. The asteroid is destroyed at the cost of Floyd's life and Barry is taken to Goldwood where he is presumably imprisoned. Boss Battle Mizar's battle is tough and long, consisting of four phases with no checkpoints or any health pickups. The first three phases begin with Mizar tossing asteroids at you, after that he attacks with his claw three times, launches three random attacks, then he uses the claw again and the cycle repeats. Mizar only turns his back to reveal his weak point after using the claw attack so be prepared to shoot it. Once you damage Mizar enough times he loses his wings and drops to the ground. From this point the fight is just as the first one, simply shoot his head non-stop until he die. Watch out for the electric hand attack, it is very hard to avoid, deals a lot of damage, and the speed at which it moves around the field is completely random making it even harder to know when to jump over it. If you're lucky Mizar might not use this attack a lot, other times he might use it non stop. Make sure Juno's Homing Missile capacity is around 50, those are your best option to hit Mizar's weak point and Mizar has a lot of health so it'll take a lot of homing missiles to take him down. The pistol and Machine gun are useful to destroy the asteroids he flings. And finally spam the Rocket Launcher for the final phase to kill Mizar quickly. If you die you are sent back to the previous room where you'll find enough ammo crates to fully restock so don't worry if you're running low on ammo. You also don't lose lives so keep trying until you win. Mizar's attacks are: *laser eyes (easy to avoid) *green breath *flying meteorites (use machine gun to shoot the asteroids) *electric hand (hard to avoid) *explosive claw. He only reveals his weak point after using this attack. Gallery Jet Force Gemini final boss Mizar|the final battle Trivia *The first encounter with Mizar at his palace is considered the easiest boss fight in the game, while the final encounter at the asteroid is considered the hardest one. **The second fight is infamous for the Electric Hand attack. *The reveal of Mizar being a Tribal often startles many players given that all 282 Tribals have to be rescued to reach the final level, only to find out that a Tribal is the bad guy. *While it is not directly stated in-game, Mizar is the reason Gemini is the only remaining squadron of the Jet Force agency. Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Monarchs Category:Slaver Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Mastermind